


A Tea Dilemma

by YaoiBatman



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick’s going to Britain for a week on assignment. How does Grissom deal with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tea Dilemma

“You know, it wasn’t until the mid 17th century that tea first appeared in England.” Grissom said, picking up his cup of black tea.

“Really.” Warrick said, though he didn’t sound interested as his sipped his own steamy cup.

“Yes. King Charles II married the Portuguese princess Catherine of the Braganza who had a habit of drinking tea.” Grissom continued, ignoring his boyfriends indifferent attitude. “During the same year Samuel Pepys records drinking a china drink unfamiliar to him.”

Warrick stared at his lover for a moment before setting his tea down on the counter between them. He had noticed Gris acting weird, or weirder then usual, ever since he learned of Warrick’s week trip to Britain on a special case. It wasn’t until he entered their kitchen to see Gris pouring two cups of tea, Warrick finally realized what had his boyfriend so uptight lately.

“…in combination of the tea imports, there was also an increase of cane sugar that implied that the British were not drinking just tea but sweet te--”

“Gris,” Warrick interrupted, getting up from the his chair to pull his boyfriend into a reassuring hug. “It’s only a week babe. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Rick, you’re going to Britain to bare witness for the murders Charles Pankerson committed in Las Vegas. His prosecution relies on your testimony. You’ll be his biggest target.” Grissom said, pushing further into the muscular chest beside him.

Warrick rubbed soothing circles on Grissom’s back and tenderly kissed the top of his peppered haired head. Going to another country where the possibility of getting killed by one of Pankerson’s men scared Warrick too, but he knew taking that risk was worth putting this guy away.

“I’ll call you every night, okay?” Warrick whispered in his boyfriend’s ear.

Gris didn’t look up or even nod his head, only clinging to the body beside him tighter, but that was answer enough for Warrick. He smiled lovingly before making a mental note to call twice a day, just for his Gris.


End file.
